camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives *[[User:Demi-hunter13/Archive One|'Archive One']] (3/17/12 to 11/8/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (11/9/12 to 12/31/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (1/1/13 to 3/13/13) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (3/14/13 to 4/13/13) Re: SHe owes him a new shirt for ugh.. well, wetting it XD hehe but thats a joke.. also the ( way.. imagine + is kylie and - is cody soo.. +(- :D from left to righthe sprays with watah XD Erm.. i hope and guess so?XD *sigh* Mhm, why we love the internet :P I got bored and there were to many people, so for now.. we can just IM each other xD Yayayayayay Nah, you didn't xD What makes you think of that? o.O Btw I posted on Kylie Weird.. Wasn't me though ._. I edited Chase's part in the quest with ease, booyah Ah, loaddd comments Wheeeeeee enjoy your wait, here's some pop-corn *gives pop-corn* My body aches ;-; That girl who was my oponent got me bad >.< But I payed her back equally as bad xD Sparring's awesome, though it'll give you muscle cramps the next day ._. >.< But it hurts when you stretch >.< *takes ice pack and hugs back* And my mom said I'd be better by Tuesday .-. posted on Kylie too :D When does Zach come in..? I'm excited x33 P.S Also, I'll have to go off soon, in about 20-30 minutes from now :( WooHoo I miss the Zach/Maia rps :c And.. can I just say that Chase got two throwing knives from Layla for the quest? xP xD And also, let's make the most of our time left >:) tis' ok No worries c: I'll just change the action on his page. Mhm Just did, did chu miss Marko? cc: ;~; sorry and surey ill post XD Hi, sorry to bother you I was just wondering if I can steal the coding you used for Tobias Thovain. I'm going to change all of the colours and that of course but I thought I'd ask. Oh, and you're Filipino? I saw it on your profile and I find it awesome! So am I ^_^ Thanks for your time Evangeline (talk) 15:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay, I will. Thanks very much ^_^ and its always nice to meet other Filipinos Evangeline (talk) 15:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) pond rp posted! x3 I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 19:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Status Sure,you can put it on my characters,I don't mind at all "You underestimate my power" ~Darkie 21:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) History hi! I was wondering about changing my history.Can i do that after i get claimed? Xohee (talk) 02:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: can i change the age,then?because i want to make it like she is just arrived to the camp. And i think 12 yo char is too young for me. ._. Xohee (talk) 04:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Umm umm, i actually will add a paragraph of her first attack if i allowed to do so. Do i have to show it to you first? In case there's something strange about the story. Xohee (talk) 05:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Additional History so this is the additonal story: "Her first monster attack is when she was 12 years old. She met a sea serpent when she went to the beach with her mother. She was playing alone when the monster attacked her. She was able to avoid monster's first attack, but she was too shock to attack back. When the monster was right infront of her, she unable to move. But suddenly the monster fell to the ground, unconcious. Cecily ran away. She never told this story to anyone. She's not sure about what happened at that time." And i changed the age when she come to the camp to 15. The monster is unconcious because Cecily use her power without realizing it, since she is Dionysus daughter she can make her enemy become drunk. so what do you think? Can i put it on the history section of my char? Xohee (talk) 06:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks okay. thank you so much for your help :) Xohee (talk) 06:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) uh, if you dont mind, could you read the new history? because im not really sure about the satyr things and maybe you could give some idea about that..hehehe Xohee (talk) 07:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ok. thanks :) Xohee (talk) 12:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Please Help? I can't seem to upload my word bubble onto the Nike's Cabin page. It could be my "technological difficulties", but I was sure that I followed instructions on the template word bubble page. So now there is a bunch of jibberish on the Cabin page and I can't fix it. Could you please delete it and advise me on how to upload my word bubble? RP Demi, can we move the beach rp to The shore or ocean. They both have less comments bby ~6000 and the beach frontpage takes to long to load for me.OnyxHalberd (talk) 03:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) D:< Get on chattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt. And borrow coding? :D http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Award_Ceremony_April_2013#Kylie_Shay_with_Demi :D Ok sorry, it was just such a bad claim.... Ok I won't. RE: Always happy for an excuse (in a way) to get more edits xD, and you can do it!!! Besides, remember the time of planning Nat and Ginny? c: science is killing me >.< And so far I've got no paragraph for Michael's entry ._. When will my character get claimed? :( Angeli di Angelo (talk) 13:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean that gods and goddesses can't marry mortals? I only got to the third book of the percy Jackson series, BTW. :/ Dave Lunaris (talk) 14:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Dave Lunaris Sorrryyy Sorry I took long, and I had to close most of my tabs too >.< I was doing a apart of my science project and my mom was nearby watching >.> c: I don't need help, but thanks for the offer Maia-chi :) I'm almost done anyways. And when you're done with the history for Madeleine... I need to be the first to read it >:D hmmmm I would say just imperial gold isn't allowed personally. You want tabbers? Leggo! >.< Hi again I'm stuck. Again. I swear this is a regular occurance. Anyways, I don't know where to start roleplaying. I put my word bubble on the Cabin page (with your help:) and now I don't know what to do 'cuz I have no-one to rp with. Please help me :) Bird of Winter (talk) 01:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Help Hello there demi! (Can I call you Demi?) My character just got claimed and I still don't know how to make a "Word Bubble" or a Character's Page. Could you help me please? Angeli di Angelo (talk) 07:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Message Bachy said: "Sometimes the system is glitchy and it doesn't get on there, but I think that's all it is" :) Hi Hi. I'm sorry for all the mess I made in this wiki. Thing is, It's hard for me to understand thing in this wiki. Sometimes, I would even let my sister type or read thing for me in this wiki. Like right now. I don't know how to make word bubbles or make my char's page pretty like the others. But I'll try my best to make things right. Sorry. Angeli di Angelo (talk) 11:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Quest Hey demi, I know before you were rping for owl in Quest for the Conch Trumpet I was wondering if it possible for you to continue to rp the character. It doesn't have to be everyday, but I would appreciate it if you. Since I really don't want the quest to become inactive since owl became inactive. In order to keep it going it does need an extra person to be on it. If you get a chance please iris message me and tell me what you think.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Alright that fine, because as far as I know she is still inactive, and up till now I havn't received anything diffrent.. Personally I understand if someone needs to take a break from rping, there are things that happen in the real world that can needs someone focus and attention. If Owl does need that time than I wish her the best, but I do need to get this quest moving by having people rp in it. Let me ask around to see if she still is inactive and if I do hear anything back I will let you what was said. Either way, Thank you for any and all help you can give me in the matter Demi. I really do appreciate it.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) re: anastasia someone must have fixed it, looks fine now : ) >.< oh dear... I dont remember him at all ;~; i read the manga though X)) took me a while till i got stuck and never continued from chap 70 >.< yea.. I got bored early ;~; Aww Late timing ;-; I has to go in 3 minutes, sowwy oooh please hopefully yes Hopefully yes :D Now time's up :( Night *huggies* I'm there/here how :3 LeGruff 15:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :) That is so sweet of you *super huggles*. It feels nice to be apprecciated but it's a two way street, this wiki, you guys, the people who are still here, the ones who left, I appreciate you guys, it was because of this wiki that I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and got me back in college. I stay because I love heping you, seeing you grow, mature, learn, it's the best gift anyone could ever ask for. You NEVER bother me :) you have grown so much since you joined this wiki, and it's been an honour to get to see you through this part of your life. You are an amazingly talented person, don't EVER let anyone tell you different, if they do I'll beat em up :) oh and ps, you can leave any kinda message you want any time on my talk page, I'm always here, even if you just need to vent or talk :) NAO GET YOUR BUTT TO CHAT I AM LONELY Re: LOL demi ;~; im tearing up here from a drama sorry late reply XD Lol LOL, you also make me laugh instead of cry XD thanks! Drama Kylie's page ish mean to me ._. >.> this drama called missing you ;~; blue gave me a link to where her uncle watches drama and I well, just cant stop >.< Why??? Why is it so hard to accept a murderer's daughter? I'd understand if its a son, but seriously.. its a girl who gets beaten everyday, isnt it enough?;~; re:Link It airs on ABSCBN from 9:45-10-45 >.< but i doubt you want to wait fo advertisements: http://www.dramacrazy.net/korean-drama/missing-you/ credits to blue and her uncle ^^" ;~; the first episiode will make chu in tears! make sure to get a tissue box >.< also, posted on both Np and same!:D XD hahah! sure ;~; or catch it tonight >.< You will cry... and i will cry >.< we both will cry.. ok, where am I going?XD oh yesh! im happy today! Im not the eldest in the swimming class!:D but -.-" im the well, the worst swimmer i think.. since everyone could do the kickboard thing even my bro but i cant.. i seem to well... XD nababaliktad in the middle XD my problem since i was a kid is i cant relax ._. its soo hard Genre >.< i wanna skip to the end.. btw, what kind of genres do u like? like psychological? tragedy? suspense?horror? comedy? romance? 12:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Nothing really XD since my friends call me emo for liking tragedic mangas and ugh.. "advertising" them >.< I told them its closer to reality. X)) Plus, I wanted to know your taste, bkt, mali b?;)) XP How about dramas then? still the same reaction? Oh yea! >.< wait.. i forgot the title of one book.. buts its nice.. i just >.< wait xD By 'him' he means Cel's new boyfriend xD Try and come on? LeGruff 15:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Award Ceremony chu win for just entering, like everyone else I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 20:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logan You should know by now that nothing you do can bother me :P also HIIIIII *squeeze* "You underestimate my power" ~ Darkie 23:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) sorry about the inactivity I'm probobally going to play later during the summer, till than I have enough other things going on at once to keep me occupied. [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 06:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: LOL, i seem to cry easily from them X)) not the best thing to go watch a movie in class... ._. hey, chu watched saw? Saw Good, its scary >.< Gotcha!:D Clearing up So far, he collected the accessories, dress, and even added a mask then placed it in the paper bag X)) so she may know his own style Cody XD hahaha! Everyone loves Cody Knight.. wait, zayden too?o.o *imagines the emotionless zayden* >.< now i need alot more victims!Muahah--Cana >.< om, thanks for reminding me demi! >.< Oh yea... ;~; im werid but i love to rp my guy charries more XD sarap ipakilig tlga ang mga babae XP Boy char Oh yea, once I get a new boy char, he's fighting with one of your charries as well!XD muaahaha..but first >.< i need to pick out a godly parent i cant fight with >.< noooo :P Muahaha :P That's the point here right?XD About Characters Hi Demi! It's me again, Angeli. I was just wondering, now that I am a level one user, which means I now have two demigod camp slots, can I make a character who is a child of Hades again, My sister os the one to make it... Spots I actually have no more character spots as Brock was just claimed. Claim Demi ;-; Dun leave me.....check my claim please? Re: Well you kinda did xD, but know I feel like ahve an new knowledge of things I should have known xP Re: >.> How long? Re: Uhm....you haven't commented ~Gruff So... xD So you can't claim it because you don't know if it's exeptable or not? ~Gruff xD xD I kinda thought you ment mine LeGruff 15:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) xD I see that now ~Gruff ;) LOL XD you were thinking of me, huh?;)) JWK XP Troy Hahahahahahaha!:P Wait for Troy ;) U'll faint harder XD.. wait, how can u faint harder @.@ nevermind but yesh, I will create a masterpiece after I brainstorm on the poem >.< Oh yes, how is Kylie doing?;) LOL, hmm.. well, im fine with any choice ;)Im so mean to Kylie XD stirring a girl like that with a guy that has a girlfriend! muahaahaha!XD *~* Oh yes, happy churching!:D Come back soon or *~* Re: I can't decide >.> Chu pick XD thought Cody will laugh at her judo flipping him since itll remind him of mio and jake XD >.< >.< not too hard on my oppa cody >.< I dont mind!:D thanks btw..>.< Demi!!!! My mom wanted me to learn driving so she called my dad to teach me X))*bounce* I NEARLY scared my dad to death with my driving!!!X))) Hahahaha!!!! He was all like Brake! ONE foot only! Land cruiser! >.< Car! in chinese! X)) :D Guess thats where Cody got his driving... XD btw, may kilala k b "Patricia Antonette Santos?" :) I kinda met her in swimming class and she goes to your school and shes our ageand yr level Blazer http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Broken_fire/Notepad#Kevin <--- I got him almost done.. mind if I use Kylie?:) Just a bit.. let's say he entered camp and started to take pictures and accidentally took a picture of a girl but lost her in the crowd Haha surey!:D Thanks too :D Im done with his history...so feel free to check it :D OM, demi.. i'm so sorry >.< i can't believe i never directly asked for your permission. *bows* Will you please let Kylie try with Kevin? ;) If maybe he could do a better job than Cody-kun?>.< O.O i now realized... his birthday is the day before Kylie's >.< and thats the day the wiki marked me an official member O.O Got it!:D Kevin Blazer is now made, you can post now or have a different rp X)) any u prefer >.< Kylie will not get bored with him.. and she might also have a little puzzle to solver X)) If I didn't use my charries on quests.. youll be left with greg, serra, cain, and lucere^^" XD hahah surey, can I help you?:) Got it X)) LOL... its not bad to have OCD XD LOL, youre frying... im steaming here XD O.O i have never thought of that... >.< i only thought u know.. if u fry then the healthy way of it is steaming X)) O.O >.< Welp.. u simply put it on top of boiling water :) i guess @.@ O.O erm.. whats with the sudden survival mood?XD XD hhahahahahah!!no dinner yet? XD hahahahahahahha ._> ima destroy it X)) soon :P XD Kidding, of course :P oh yea, posty on kevy?XD xD I totally understand, ocd away, while you're at it though, maybe cross reference with the cabins sometimes, cuz users get marked inactive, officially less active or back to active a lot and it's not alwas fixed for their characters in the cabins. re:forum Oh no prob! Works for me :) LOL XD ahahahahah!! WAIT O.O ;~; but.. but... doesn't Tiel like Koreen >.< *stalked hyu's user page in charrie section* XDlol shuuussshh >.< dont tell him that... also, yeap!:D u can have extensions as wellX)) btw, demi.. sorry couldnt reply ._. my phone didnt want to type symobols and such I Know You Want These First, when we were in SM North, I spotted a Chicser album in a records store at the Block. YES YOU HEARD RIGHT. They have an album already, which is available too on iTunes. Album Cover I heard its for only P150. I KNOW YOU WANT IT :P Second, they're going to have their first major concert on May 24, 3PM (Matinee?) and 7PM at the Music Museum. I KNOW YOU WANT IT TOO :P Concert Poster From your ever loving fangirling manager and provider, Hyu :3 PS. I don't want any of it. Like hell I would buy the album or ticket >.> I have to admit, ;) hahaha, im a good online stalker X)) but if you call me to spy on a person's data while they're in front of me or following them around.. yea ._. not so much. Oh yea, posted XD another on Kylie ._. someone left a stalker gift "Im watching you" XD >.> i must admit.. some traits of my charries came from me ^^" Each one has something... i guess for Kevin.. >.> its stalking and liking to be unique... chu & chur charries like that too?:D >.> i was going to tell chu to keep it a secret then ._. i realized its in a user talk page X)) meh. :P no, what i meant is does all of your charries share something with chu? re: Yea, if there's no activity from the user the claim gets deleted, and the user removed from the forum. Sig Um, could you please teach me how to make a signature? And maybe a badge too, eventually? Because you need one for all the help you've given me. You're awesome :) Bird of Winter (talk) 07:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sig Could you teach me the coding please? Bird of Winter (talk) 07:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Huh? I did ;~; >.> i said brb X)) we kinda went out for dinner Hahah XD ok.. im gonna post on kylie right now ;~; >.> so long XD sure XD Re: I should HAVE two extra demigod spots. One from the Award thingie and the other from adopt a newb. Ryan Piers I adopted which I had an adopt a character and turn it into a minor. Suger cubes? ~ ♒Shady♒ 16:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) >.> Im just biased by ummm.. >.< DEMIII!!! *squeezes & squeals then bangs head on the wall* Why does he have to be-- >.< >.> noooo!!! GAH! ;~; Wait >.> who am i talking to? Youre dead ._. oh dear >.> get on chat I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 09:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Siggie Coding I followed the instructions you left me on my talk page :) But they didn't seem to work so could you please take a look over them and check what I did wrong here Thanks :) Bird of Winter (talk) 09:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) fixed!:D ;~; .>.< he.. oh.. *cries* >.> ;~; she's injured >.< TT~TT But >.> it still hurts.. *5 minutes later* Oh well :D *facepalms at self* Success! With your amazing help, I have a signature!! Thank you :D Re:Re:Success Aha ok :) Also I was wondering if you were checking claims at the moment, because I have one waiting... Sorry for being so pushy but you're being great about it :) Bye :) Ok then, toodlepip :P Re:Landon I adopted him from Oli, so I thought he counted as a minor character because of that. His name's Misha? Misha? 14:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Alright, thanks for telling me that, I'll fix it :D His name's Misha? Misha? 14:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spots Yes Suger cubes? ~ ♒Shady♒ 15:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ? What happened? LeGruff 16:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Math Okay can I have some maths help? *Ben/Aaron is now 16 *He arrived in America aged 16 *The war ended in 1945 *They took him to the the consentretion camp at about age 14. How old is he biologically? But what about his age? LeGruff 16:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well he looks 16. But he's actually ..... age. That's why I mean. Posted btw LeGruff 17:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Not dead. Became trapped in the Lotus Casino :3 LeGruff 17:04, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :D Danke *squeeze* LeGruff 17:08, May 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Status Might as well,being that he's going to die anyway "May the Force be with you" ~ Darkie 21:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry >.> Sorry!!!>.< its my mom's bday today so she close the computer so we would sleep ealier ._> Also, di pla natin kabatch si patrcia >.< again, sorry!!!! >.> oh, kev and i jst feel guilty.. even if its a cut :P since he was the cause of it XD Please dont worry :D R chu mad?;~; Hey there! Thank you for your welcoming message! :) By the way, I'm having a slight problem while trying to post in the strawberry field. My word bubble wasn't showing like it did in the Dionysus's Cabin or my character's page. I'm not sure what was wrong, since I'm really REALLY inexperienced in coding. :P Reichen87 (talk) 10:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey There Haha, I have no idea what happened. I was using the same word bubble, copy and paste from a word doc on my comp. Anyway, I've created my template page. How do I use it?